Must Love Inus
by Itoshii Miko
Summary: Chapter 1 updated. Kagome and Sesshoumaru get dragged back into the dating business after getting divorced. Will everything run smoothly or will it be choas?Partially based on movie Must Love Dogs
1. Chapter 1

Must Love Inus 

Chapter 1

Thoughts '_Italic'_

_After being married for three years, Inuyasha cheated on Kagome. Eight months later, Kagome is divorced and Her friends and family are trying to set her up with all these different men. _

_Sesshoumaru has just gotten divorced and is not really eager to start dating again. When his friend start setting him up, he gets dragged into the dating world again._

* * *

"Here Kags, take a look at this, I think you'll like this guy. His name's Kin. He's hot, smart, and financially secure. Plus, he has a nice ass." Sango said. "He's also just divorced. Phone number's on the back."

Kagome sighed and took a picture. This 'Kin' did look kind of cute, but looks were not everything. After three years in a disaster of a marriage, she had definitely learned that the hard way. She trudged over to the fridge and stuck the picture next to all the many other pictures her friends and family gave her.

"Kagome, sweetie, you have to move on. Moping around isn't going to solve anything at all. There's life after divorce," her mother proclaimed, although she had never been divorced before.

"Mom's right, you know?" piped Kagome's little brother, Souta, as he petted Mokona. "The longer you wait the harder it'll be. Especially when your looks are starting to go down hill." That latter comment received many evil glares, a warning look from his mother, and a slap upside the head from his sister.

'_Wish they hadn't said that_,' she thought, but she knew it was true, even what Souta said about her looks (though she would never admit to any of it). As much as it was painful to say, she and Inuyasha had never really happy with each other. Plus, it had already been eight months since their divorce. So why the big deal over this? That question, she probably would never solve.

Kagome thought off all those nights where Inuyasha did not come home until 6 in the morning. All those wearisome times, where all they would do was argue and ignore each other.

Everyone in the kitchen, noticing her mental struggles at that moment, decided to leave. One by one, they muttered goodbyes, and headed towards the front door.

"Call me if you need any thing Kags!" Sango gave Kagome a big hug. She waved goodbye and walked out the door with her husband, Miroku (who did not waste a moment to slap her in the backside).

She watched them leave and closed the door after them and sighed of relief. '_Calm down, Kagome…they're only trying to help…but god do they get on my nerves sometimes.' _She walked back to the kitchen muttering to herself about her bothersome friends and family. She slowly sat down at the table, picked up the newspaper on the table and absentmindedly flipping to the personals. Many seemed quite stupid and hopeless. Finally one caught her eye.

_HONEST, HOPELESSLY ROMANTIC, old-fashioned gentleman seeking lady friend who enjoys elegant dining, dancing and the slow bloom of affection. WM, n/s, young 50s, widower, loves dogs, children and long meandering bicycle rides._

The ad jumped out. There wasn't much competition. Kagome cautiously reread the ad, checking for any minor flaws that would turn her off the article. Finally, she circled the ad in red pen, and then tore it out or the paper carrying it over to her computer and typed a response quickly, before she could change her mind:

_Dear Sir:_

_You sound too good to be true, but perhaps we could have a cup of coffee together anyways. I am a WF, divorced, late 20, who loves dogs and children, but does not happen to have either._

_-Cautiously Optimistic_

She read over her reply a few times. '_I must be really desperate, replying to a personal ad of a 50-some-odd-year-old man. I can't believe I'm doing this!_' Satisfied with what she had written, Kagome walked to the mailbox. She dropped her letter (which was to the _County Connections_ offices, which would forward it to that 50-some-odd-year-old man) down the shoot. Kagome watched as her letter floated down into the pile of many different letters. Sighing tryingly, she then started walking back to her house and patiently waited for a reply. Maybe this time, fate would work on her side.

* * *

Hello Everyone!

I'm hoping you like it so far:) I tweaked and editted this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. I'm hoping to start writing again.

Itoshii Miko


	2. Chapter 2

**Must Love Inus**

Chapter 2 

Thoughts '_italic'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR Must Love Dogs _sobs hysterically_

* * *

In less than a week Kagome got her reply. 

Dear Madam,

Might I have the privilege of buying you a coffee at Morning Glories in east side of Kyoto at 10 AM this coming Saturday? I'll be carrying a single yellow rose.

_-Awaiting Your Response_

She hastily grabbed a pen and paper and wrote, _Time and place convenient. Looking forward to it._ And sent it on its way.

It took all her mental control to not mention her "date" to anyone, since in her family word went around REALLY quickly. She barely allowed herself to think about its possibilities. There was no sense in getting her hopes up and getting hurt again.

For being her first date in eight months, she was actually relatively calm. She woke up only a few times Friday night and only tried on a couple of different outfits on Saturday morning. She finally settled with a baby pink sweater and a middle length skirt with a floral print. She fluffed her hair, threw some mascara on and brushed her teeth a second time before walking out of the door.

The long Saturday morning take-out line back up all the way to the door. It took her a while to move her way over to the tables. She scanned the place, trying to find a single yellow rose draped on a table.

"Kagome, my darling granddaughter. What a lovely surprise. Come here and give you dear old grand pops' a hug."

"Granddad? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do. And from one of my very favourite granddaughters at that." He replied

She rolled her eyes. "Where did you get that rose?"

"Picked it this morning from you dear grandmother's garden. God bless her soul."

"Uh, who's it for?"

"A lady friend, honey. It's the natural course of this life that your grandfather would have lady friends now."

Kagome rolled her eyes again. '_Sure',_ she thought to herself. '_You're almost 80_.' "Um, you're planning to meet this lady friend here, granddad?"

"That I am."

At that moment, her heart almost stopped. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh my God. I AM your date. I answered your personal ad… oh my God. I answered my OWN grandfather's personal ad." '_I mean out of all the ads in the whole world, I had to pick this one.'_ She thought as she felt her energy slip away so she dropped down on the chair nearest to her.

Kagome's grandfather looked at her blankly and then lifted his shaggy white eyebrows in surprise. He took her hand and said. "Now, now dear. It's all right. No needs to turn white like you've seen a ghost. This proves that I brought you up to know the diamond from the riffraff."

She swallowed back the tears that seemed to be her only choice beside flip. Their waitress came by and she managed to order a coffee. "Wait a minute. You're not a young fifty. You're not even young sixty, of goodness sakes. You're 77! And when was the last time you rode a bike? You haven't own a bike in like 40 years. And you hate dogs." She said heatedly.

"Honey, don't be so literal. Think of it as poetry, as who I am in the bottom of my soul. And, Kagome, I'm glad you've started dating again. Inuyasha was not on his best day good enough for you, sweetie." He replied.

"Don't give me the sweet talk. God, I've never been so humiliated in my life. Aren't you disappointed? I mean you're date is your own granddaughter."

"Don't worry about me. I have a four o'clock."

"What do you mean four o'clock? Four o'clock Mass?" She asked

"No, darling, a glass of wine with another lovely lady. Who couldn't possibly be compared to you, my sweet." He replied

Kagome couldn't believe it. Her own grandfather had more dates than she did._ 'Oh my god,' _she thought,_ 'this is SO sad.'_

After that mishap, she drank her coffee that her grandfather ordered and left without saying another word. If this got out to anyone she would hide in her bed under the covers and **_never_** come out.

* * *

Hey hey! 

So is it starting to come together? i hope it is...who knew i was gonna write...I SUCK AT ENGLISH:P Okay anyways...thanks to all that reviewed...love you all and i hope you continue to enjoy this.

bye bye

Itoshii Miko


	3. Chapter 3

Must Love Inus Chapter 3 

Thoughts '_italic'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR Must Love Dogs.

* * *

As soon as Kagome got home she filled up to tub and had a bubble bath. Bubble baths always calm her down. She then slipped into the warm water and let the warmth take over. The phone rang and interrupted everything. This usually means it's one of her siblings. She didn't know if she should pick it up or not. Before she could think about it again, the answering machine picked up. _Hello you have reached Higurashi Kagome. Leave a message if you want to._

"Gome, pick up. It's me, Sango. Come on, I know you're there…um I already talked to Granddad."

She quickly grabbed the phone. "Oh, God. What did he tell you?

"Just that you're dating again. This is great, Gome. It's about time."

"What else did he say?" she asked but there was no sound from Sango. "Who else knows?"

"…No one…"

"Oh, come on Sango. Kikyo has to know."

"Why does Kikyo have to know EVERYTHING? Couldn't I know something she doesn't for once?"

"No way." It drove Sango absolutely crazy when someone mentioned Kikyo's abilities to know all the family information before everyone else. As far as she knew, Kikyo's position in the family was the only thing Sango had ever wanted that she couldn't get.

"Gee thanks, Kagome."

"WHO ELSE KNOW? Tell me now!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Everyone. Expect Kohaku, since he's still in Tokyo on business. Come on tell me the whole story. You know grandpa never gives the details right."

Kagome gave up trying to deny everything so she confessed it all to Sango, knowing that it would be passed along to her other siblings and immortalized as family history. It would be told over and over and past on to future generations. When she finished Sango said, "that old goat. The one thing you can count on with grandpa is that he'll see things the way he wants to see them."

"So anyways, 'Gome. Tell me the truth. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate grandpa as a date?"

Kagome looked at the phone in disbelief and hung up on her laughter.

* * *

Hello! 

Ok as you might have noticed...i changed the view point to 3rd person, so it might be a little confusing, but bare with me here...trying to fix the glitches in this story. Thank you to biolightning for helping me with the editing and idea giving. And thanks to everyone that reviewed. You have all be such a great help. I really appreciate it. As for chapter 4, it is Sesshy's entry so it may take a while...i know...thats what i said like 4 months again, but i've gotten so major ideas so I want to add them in... For all of you who have seen or read 'Must Love Dogs' this story will not be similar from this point on, I'm even considering changing the title...

As for lemons...i don't think im gonna put any in here unless someone is will to write me one:P

Itoshii Miko


	4. Chapter 4

Must Love Inus

Chapter 4

Thoughts '_italic'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR Must Love Dogs, unfortunately for me **sobs** I WANT SESSHY!

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned against his chair and sighed. _'How long is this going to take. I'd rather not be here.'_ He glanced at his watch, '_5:00. Only 30 more minutes to go and then I'm out of this hell hole.'_

"As you can see, merging our two companies together will be an advantage to both sides," exclaimed Koga who began to gather up his papers from the table in front of him.

Sesshoumaru stood up, cleared his throat and said dryly, "I see your point and I think you're right. This merging will benefit all of us. Do you have the contract with you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Koga took out a sheet of paper from his suitcase. "Look over it and see if you agree with the requirements. Once you're done, sign it."

Koga handed the contract to Sesshoumaru. '_It's all the same…each company gets equal share to profits…blah blah blah…'_ After scanning though the contract, Sesshoumaru took a pen and signed the paper, sealing the contract.

"Now, the banquet to announce our decision will be in two weeks. The caterer will be Shikon Caterers," announced Koga. "You must be there, Sesshoumaru."

"And I will." Without saying another word, Sesshoumaru let the conference room with the others.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru!" cried someone from behind.

Sesshoumaru turned to see Miroku bounded towards him. '_Great, just what I need.'_

"Hey old buddy, how are you?" Miroku patted him on the back. "I heard you and Kagura are officially divorced now. What happened?"

'_No, he just had to bring it up…'_ "Lets just put it this way. Kagura was more interested in the title than anything."

"Oh, well who needs those type of people. Good riddance to her," Miroku exclaimed. "Anyways, it must feel great being a single man again. Though, I wouldn't be surprised to see you with a girl clinging to you at the banquet. Men like us can't stay free for long. Isn't that right?"

"Indeed."

Not noticing Sesshoumaru's sarcasm, Miroku blabbered on about the banquet. "Well, I have to get back to the office. See ya at the party!"

Sesshoumaru walked to the parking lot, got into his car and drove off. '_This is gonna be one hell of a time...I can't wait for this to be over.'_

* * *

Hey everyone!

It's been a long time. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but my computer's been down and everything got deleted:'( But I back now! Ok in the next chapter, Kagome will be dragged into this...but they wont met til the chapter after that... i know the intro's a bit too long.

Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review!

Itoshii Miko


End file.
